


Утопия

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magic, Missing Scene, Mystery, Romance, Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, post-Episode 7
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Лион никогда еще не встречал ни у кого из виденных им людей таких глаз — ярко-желтых, как золотая осень.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celiett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/gifts).



> Таймлайн между 7 и 8 эпизодом.

Из приоткрытого окна по-морскому влажно тянет скорым дождем. И струи промозглого воздуха касаются лица, но они воспринимаются лаской, подарком нового дня. Потому что Лиону душно: одеяло отброшено в сторону, но прижавшийся сзади, обвивший его Вилл — жаркий, словно огонь.

Лион потягивается, выгибаясь в кольце его рук, осторожно, медленно, по-кошачьи растопыривая пальцы на руках и ногах. Раньше Вилл мог бы сказать, что он, словно Диана, но теперь — просыпается молча и сразу приникает губами к коже. Они еще горячее его остального тела, а язык и подавно. Вилл мягко прихватывает мочку уха, очерчивает ее изгиб мокрыми прикосновениями.

Другие жмурятся, когда их настигает блаженство, а Лион открывает глаза.

Ветер поднимает легкую занавеску, раздувает ее, делая похожей на пышную юбку невесты. Теперь он несет с собой коричный запах пожелтевших листьев из сада и тонкий, почти парфюмерный аромат подпревающих увяданием цветов.

Лион делает жадный, глубокий вдох, притираясь к Виллу, крутит бедрами, подразнивая собой. И Вилл поддается, привстает, подвигается, убирая длинные волосы с шеи, влажно прижимается ртом к кромке их рост, обводит выступающий позвонок. Лиону так хорошо от этих поцелуев, что глаза закатываются

Он выдыхает короткий стон, позволяя новому порыву ветра слегка приглушить его. Руки Вилла скользят по телу, ощупывая каждый дюйм кожи, и изнемогающий от почти щекотного тепла Лион покрывается гусиной кожей, ощущает крупную дрожь. Теперь пальцы рук сами по себе двигаются, подушечки колотят по напряженным мышцам Вилла, как по клавишам рояля.

— Тебе холодно? — тут же интересуется Вилл, и его голос полон заботы.

— Нет, — мягко отвечает Лион, почему-то ощущая стыд. Так же, как в первую ночь в этом особняке, когда он впервые ощущал голыми ягодицами, как сильно возбуждение Вилла. Прямо, как сейчас.

Так когда же была эта ночь? Сколько раз с тех пор листья за окном наливались золотом и багрянцем, и жухли цветы? Сколько раз крепкий запах поздних яблок и немного пьянящий уже ударенной морозом айвы будил Лиона по утрам, сильно оголодавшего после бурной, унесшей много сил ночи, еще до того, как Вилл приносил завтрак?

Сейчас он тоже ощущает его — запах фруктов, и слышит дробную музыку капель — дождь все же начинается — проливной и стылый, вестник скорой зимы, чей снежный покров отделит его, Лиона, от еще одного года, наполненного множеством событий, но истекавшего не дольше, чем тает счастливая четверть часа.

Пальцы вторят дождю, подрагивая вновь.

Вилл гладит руку и подносит к своему лицу, волнующе выдыхает на нее жаркий воздух из своего нутра, целует в пальцы. Те все так же тонки и малы, как в их первую встречу, особенно в сравнении с крупными ладонями Вилла.

— Не нужно было открывать окно, — не журит, не укоряет, а просто наставляет Вилл и гладит по волосам, опускается по виску, медленно ведет по коже, но вскоре совсем закрывает один глаз Лиона, и юбка невесты, трепещущая у окна, резко разрывается пополам.

Лион не любит зеркал, но прекрасно осведомлен о том, что лицо, к которому Вилл сейчас мягко прикоснулся большой ладонью, сразу закрыв ей добрую половину, тоже нисколько не изменилось с их первой встречи.

Фигуры не стареют, это он потом только понял. И, должно быть, не умирают, если только не падут в одной из новых, разрушительных игр.

— Я не открывал его, — отзывается он, и Вилл мгновенно подбирается, полувскакивает на постели — стремительно, как сделал бы отдачу пистолетный курок. Лион лишь успевает резко обернуться к нему.

Сдержанность Вилла трещит по швам, вид у него сердитый. Он берет что-то, поднимая с изголовья, прямо с кончиков перепутанных за ночь волос Лиона. И белый конверт возникает перед глазами — дорогая бумага тоже пахнет увядающим садом. Может быть — духи? Смутно знакомые и чужие. 

Лион тревожно всматривается в лицо Вилла, не ощущая никакого стыда за то, что некто был в их спальне и мог видеть их раздетыми. Теперь, когда его пол перестал быть такой уж загадкой, ему все равно. Но он ревнует, что кто-то мог видеть обнаженного Вилла, и все-таки заливается краской.

Вилл зло рвет бумагу на краю конверта, торопливо извлекает письмо, проглатывает несколько строк послания, и его лицо немного разглаживается. Но он все еще сердит. Как оказывается — на себя.

— Я не должен так расслабляться, чтобы посторонний мог входить к нам, когда ему будет угодно, чтобы оставить тут, что пожелает…

Вилл с силой закусывает губу, и кулон, изображающий якорь, начинает дрожать

— Это не важно, — Лион находит для Вилла самую светлую из улыбок. — Если бы нам что-то угрожало, ты бы почувствовал.

— Вот как… — вздыхает Вилл, затем продолжает: — Знаешь, нас пригласили на семейную вечеринку в честь Всех Святых. И я… не чувствую от нее угрозы. Это будет даже занимательно, ведь ее дает Беатриче.

Глаза Лиона изумленно расширяются. Во рту пересыхает.

— Не спросишь, как такое возможно? — Вилл внимательно смотрит на него, а потом отшвыривает письмо, привлекает к себе, нависает сверху, так, что лица их оказываются друг против друга. И ждет чего-то. Может, что Лион попросит утешения, если тому страшно.

Только страха нет. Если Лиону и суждено вновь увидеть и безумие, и свою семью, Вилл же будет рядом.

Лион понимает, что улыбка все еще не сошла с губ, и дрожь давно унялась. Да, он хотел бы сам взглянуть в письмо, но гораздо интереснее сейчас — лицо Вилла. Красивое, иногда такое холодное со стороны, теперь немного измененное недавно испытанными эмоциями. Лион видел его так много раз и знает его все — от крошечных родинок, до мельчайших морщинок у глаз. И оно тоже всегда остается неизменным.

Юбка невесты пляшет под все усиливающимся ветром, бросая тени на лицо Вилла, делая его словно отточенным из камня, похожим на лица статуй, дошедших из самой глубины веков.

Щеки загораются еще больше, ведь Вилл вжимается все плотнее, льнет к голой коже.

Лион медленно-медленно приоткрывает рот, словно только впервые понимая, что никогда еще не встречал ни у кого из виденных им людей таких глаз — ярко-желтых, как золотая осень.

— Я хочу спросить о другом, — говорит он.

И внезапно решается на вопрос, который, вроде бы, следовало задать давным-давно:

— Сколько тебе лет, Вилл?

Вилл пристально смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Красная прядка в его волосах, яркая, почти как кровь, дрожит над желтым, почти нечеловеческим взглядом. И Лиону кажется, что он видит в золотых искорках на его дне безумные отсветы средневековых инквизиторских костров.

Повисает молчание, в течение которого Вилл не отводит взгляда. И Лион поступает также, покорно ждет ответа на вопрос, глядя прямо в глаза, наверняка многим бы показавшиеся сейчас пугающими.

— Видишь ли, — наконец оживляется Вилл. — Мой возраст — одна из загадок.

А затем сам улыбается, точнее усмехается. Но как-то невесело, словно давая понять, что если Лион услышит честный ответ — это будет самое страшное. Такое, что встанет на одну линию с жутчайшим, что Лиону уже пришлось узнать.

И это — само по себе ответ. От него у Лиона почему-то становится легко на душе, даже радостно, что он наконец-то узнал о скрытном Вилле, знающим всю его жизнь от и до, и даже его жизнь в других мирах, немного больше.

Однажды Вилл сам все расскажет ему, но как бы на это не ушло несколько смен сезонов. А время так быстротечно, и обидно терять его, если все тело заливает сильное, словно жажда, желание.

— Ничего. Мне совсем не важен возраст партнера, — отзывается Лион, и только сейчас понимает, что с Виллом — это сущая правда. Хотя мельком и вспоминает Кинзо Уширомию, своего отца. И замирает, чтобы сглотнуть желудочную горечь, подступившую к языку. Старается переключиться из всколыхнувшегося в памяти лица отца на их почти такой же разговор с Виллом, произошедший, кажется, пару десятков лет назад, никак не меньше того.

— Спасибо, Лион, — с теплотой говорит Вилл, как Лион говорил ему когда-то.

В сад, который они с Виллом сами сажали, когда переехали сюда, теперь полный раскидистых взрослых деревьев, ударяет молния. В момент, когда она достигает земли, раздается резкий хлопок. И в этот же самый момент Вилл легко поднимает Лиона за бедра, и, не раздвигая их, прямо сбоку делает резкий толчок внутрь.

И весь мир: и дождь, и ветер, и яблоки — крупные и наливные, чей сладкий сок так хорошо облизывать с чужих подбородка и губ, и белое свадебное кружево, вращающееся в неистовом танце, и хрустящие, как корочка на сдобе, гербовые конверты, и близкий День Всех Святых — все распадается на золотое марево, подвижное, точно стая бабочек.

Лион приоткрывает рот, словно пытаясь поймать их, но ничего не выходит, лишь хриплое имя Вилла бьется о края их крыльев.

Лион выгибается под сильными размеренными толчками и обрывочно думает — откуда они тут, на их с Виллом Золотой Земле? А потом понимает, что веки у него сомкнуты. И разлепляет влажные ресницы.

В расширенных от блаженства глазах Вилла пляшут желтые искорки, но теперь они — совсем как блики обручального кольца на солнце.


End file.
